Lore
Lore Portal is a hub for all available game lore. Articles The Legend of Shadowbane Shadowbane. A famous name, and a grim one. The sword that broke the Elvish Empire, with a blade to cleave the World. The greatest weapon that shall ever be forged, Shadowbane bears a bright name, a name of hope. And yet, dark omens have gathered about that hallowed blade from the time of its forging. Legends coil and twist around it like thorny vines, crowned with fierce blossoms, red as blood. It is said that giving a sword a name gives the blade a soul as well, and that named blades carve out destinies of their own choosing. Such weapons, it is whispered, have the power to change the World. Men should be wary of named swords, for it is said that sometimes the mightiest Sword wields the Man, and not the other way around. Aye, all of these things are said of swords with but one name. Shadowbane must then truly be both great and terrible, for it has not one name but many. Light Bringer some have called it, also Beacon Blade, Second Sun, King Maker, Morning's Star, God's Hand, the Sword of Thurin, Wyrm's Killer, Paladinsword, and Beregund's Prize. These are its glorious names, but the blade has garnered dark names as well: King Breaker, World Cleaver, Maker's Maimer, the Sword of Vengeance, Shining Slaughter, Traitor, and Cambruin's Bane. Here is a blade that has carved its destiny into the face of time. All the children of the World live in the shadow of this mighty sword, and we who struggle in this Age of Strife dance upon its edge. Three times Shadowbane's light has shone in our World, in three different Ages. Three Wars have turned their course when Shadowbane was drawn in them. In all that time, three great Sons of Men have borne the blade in battle, as have two Elves, and one God. You may think that you know of Shadowbane, but no doubt you only know the ending of the story. Yes, Shadowbane slew the High King at Kierhaven, and dealt the stroke that brought the Turning. But how came Cambruin to bear the mighty blade? Why was it forged, and why did it turn so cruelly on the hand of him who wielded it? To know all these answers you must hear the Legend of Shadowbane, a tale as long and grim as Time itself. Listen to this chronicle of glory and despair, and you shall hear within it all the tragedy of our sundered World told plain. *Age of Kings, The tale of Caeric Blackhammer, Cambruin the High King, and the Turning *Age of Days, The tale of Beregund Bladeseeker and the War of the Scourge *Age of Twilight, The tale of Thurin the Shaper, the Dragon, and the Treason of the Elves *The Unknown Future, The rumors and portents of Shadowbane's fate and the World's ultimate destiny Summary Summary of the Lore of Shadowbane: A shorter version of the lore for those who would rather not read some of the more lengthy articles. New World The tale of Gareth called "New World" was included in the original instruction booklet for Shadowbane. *New World Introduction to the Lore *Introduction to the Lore of Shadowbane Historical Documents *Aerynthian Historical Documents The Gods of Aerynth The dark days since the Turning have been a time without Gods: for the first time since the World's creation, the great beings who spun the web of history and destiny are all absent. Many think that the Gods are dead, while others cling to the idea that the Age of Strife is but a test, and that someday soon the Gods shall return, to heal the World and reward the faithful. Whatever the truth may be, the Gods of Aerynth have left their mark upon Aerynth: upon its history, its peoples, and even its landscape. To understand the World as it exists now, you must also learn the names and ways of the Gods who steered Aerynth's past, spinning or pummeling it into the present. Ancient chronicles and legends teem with mighty beings whose powers far exceeded those of the "mortals" of today. Loremasters and students of theology have divided them into several categories: the True Gods, the first Seven who fashioned Aerynth and its children, the Fallen Ones, pawns of Chaos who seek the destruction of all that is good, the Demi-Gods, the first archetypes of every race, near in power to the Gods themselves, the Beast Lords, strange Primal entities who manifest in our World as animals, and the Terrors, hideous creatures that may have the power to destroy the World. Finally, beyond the Void lurk the Dark Lords, masters of Chaos, served by endless legions of Demonspawn, but only the depraved or truly mad would ever seek to worship them. *The True Gods *The Fallen Ones *The Beast Lords *The Terrors *The Dark Lords *The Void *The Archons *Demi-Gods The Heroes of Aerynth There are many heroes roaming the various fragments of Aerynth, some serving the will of their god or gods, others serving their own factions or individual beliefs. Whether considered good, evil, lawful, or chaotic, all have helped shape the face of Aerynth. *Aelfric the Vigilant *The Briar King *Khalder the Cruel *Kodor *Mandemus the Merciful *Rauko'edan *Tarrant the Pale *Vellogthu *Voldrok Doomsay *Vollana the Tainted *Zeristan the Wise Race Lore Shadowbane is a Realm that is lost in the throes of the Darkest of Ages. Those who live here must learn to survive -- and the key to living is to ally yourself with strength, or to become so strong that others turn to you. It is the time when Kings are made and Legends are born, a time of Light and Darkness Fighting for Glory... *Aelfborn Lore *Aracoix Lore *Centaur Lore *Dwarven Lore *Elven Lore *Half Giant Lore *Human Lore *Irekei Lore *Minotaur Lore *Nephilim Lore *Shade Lore *Vampire Lore Class Lore Alas, our World has been rent with strife from its very beginning, her soil seeped in blood. From the rising of the Dragons to the great invasions of Chaos and the War of Tears between Men and the Elven empires, conflict and destruction have always been close at hand. Since the time of the Turning, things have grown even worse. Just as the world was shattered, War and Chaos threaten to shatter everything the All-Father's children have achieved. More than ever, it is a time when Heroes can change the world, for good or ill. Whatever their race, those who aspire to greatness must walk one of four paths to triumph or oblivion. For the mighty and humble alike, even the greatest of Quests begins with but a single step. *Assassin Lore *Barbarian Lore *Bard Lore *Channeler Lore *Confessor Lore *Crusader Lore *Doomsayer Lore *Druid Lore *Fury Lore *Huntress Lore *Necromancer Lore *Nightstalker Lore *Prelate Lore *Priest Lore *Ranger Lore *Scout Lore *Sentinel Lore *Templar Lore *Thief Lore *Warlock Lore *Warrior Lore *Wizard Lore Discipline Lore Ours is a World of Talent and of Art. Mastery of one's self comes not only through occupation, but through persistent study and exploration of the arcane. Through all the ravages of Time, the chaos of war and the frailty of the mind.. secrets live on. Knowledge alone survives. These are the stories of Kingdoms long forgotten. These are the voices of scholars and ghosts. Our history defines us, binds us, tells us who we are and who we should strive to be. Thus are we reborn each time our lore changes hands; the lore which a father passes to his eldest child, which apprentices steal from master's study, which are whispered by firelight among criminals and slaves. Hidden lore and secrets arcane, this is our Legacy which I offer unto you. The following subclasses are well-known throughout the Realm: *Animator Lore *Archer Lore *Archmage Lore *Artillerist Lore *Battle Magus Lore *Belgosch Lore *Berserker Lore *Black Mask Lore *Blade Master Lore *Blade Weaver Lore *Blood Horn Lore *Blood Prophet Lore *Bounty Hunter Lore *Clanwarden Lore *Commander Lore *Conjurer Lore *Dark Knight Lore *Darksworn Lore *Drannok Lore *Enchanter Lore *Forge Master Lore *Giant Killer Lore *Gladiator Lore *Gorgoi Lore *Huntsman Lore *Knight Lore *Prospector Lore *Rat Catcher Lore *Rune Caster Lore *Saboteur Lore *Sanctifier Lore *Sapper Lore *Savant Lore *Shroudborne Lore *Skydancer Lore *Storm Lord Lore *Strigoi Lore *Summoner Lore *Sun Dancer Lore *Thrall Lore *Traveller Lore *Undead Hunter Lore *Valkyr Lore *Werebear Lore *Wererat Lore *Werewolf Lore *Wyrmslayer Lore See Also *Loreplay Category:Lore